chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Roland Malus-Calwin
Roland Alexander Malus-Calwin is a character used in World 4: Vampires and Wolves, originally by Chris, but he has been adopted by Lowri. He is the eldest son of Lola Calwin and Kirk Malus, and the older twin brother of Mason Malus-Calwin. He naturally possesses the ability of Repulsion, and has also gained the ability of Adorable Smile. He is three quarters type one vampire and one quarter type two vampire. He is in a relationship with Jensen Firelock-Reddan. Appearance Roland has a pale skin tone, which is icy cold and hard, and he has short light brown hair. His eyes are a dark brown, permanently, and always remain this colouring, never turning red. Unusually, he is known to cry tears which are the colour and consistancy of blood, and he is the only vampire known to do this. He is 5'10 in height, as an adult, and is quite powerfully built, and muscular. Personality Roland is quite shy and quiet, not showing much of his personality to most people. He hates any kind of attention, which is reflected in his ability of Repulsion, and he almost always uses this gift to deflect attention away. He is helpful and kind, and rather reserved. He can keep calm quite easily, as well as being a good listener. He seems to be quite creative and enjoys singing and acting. Home He lives with all of his family and coven in their palace on the outskirts of Otsu, Japan. The palace was specifically created for them by Tomas Reddan, after they won the battle against the Malus and thus rule of the supernatural world. The palace contains 7 floors. The first 2 are state floors, containing meeting rooms, crown rooms and throne rooms. The coven lives in the next 3 floors. There is also a floor of underground cells were all prisoners are kept before being dealt with, and an attic which spans the entire building and is used by the Goldston wolfpack. The palace's grounds are also extensive and beautiful, reaching for miles. They contain woods, wilderlands, formal gardens, sport grounds, pools, homes for the Guard, a training ground and courtyard, cliffs and a beach. Abilities As a vampire, Roland possesses several traits and abilities which reflect the fact that he is a mixture of type one and type two. He possesses superhuman strength and speed, and can run so quickly than he seems to blur, termed flitting. He is also supernaturally attractive, in order to attract human prey, and he possesses enhanced senses, agility, reflexes and stamina. His skin is impenetrable to all but charmed weapons and vampiric or werecreature teeth and claws. He is also immortal, and frozen at the age of 20. As a child, he grew rapidly, and reached this age within a few years. Also, it seems that he does possess venom, which can be used to turn humans into type one vampires, or to poison werecreatures when biting them. In addition to these common abilities, he also possesses his own unique ability of Repulsion, which is only shared by Jensen. This ability works by producing an illusion of a repulsive scent and a sensation of nausea when activated. This scent and nausea will be so strong that it'd be impossible for any to look at Roland, pay attention to him or even think of him. Soon, all others will develop a reflexive impulse to ignore him, in order to spare themselves the illusion, making him seem almost unnoticeable. Physical contact seems to shield against the effect of this ability, and other abilities which work in the opposite way, such as attraction or adorable smile, also give an immunity, as does this one. He has also gained Jensen's ability, Adorable Smile. This ability enables him to make others adore him by smiling at them. It is possible to control the effect the smile has, ranging from gaining friendship or loyalty, charming others to do what he wants, preventing enemies from wanting to harm he, or getting people to fall in love with him. If the ability is blocked, further people cannot be charmed, but those who have already been smiled upon will still feel the effects.The ability will not work on another who also has it, or has used a different ability to temporarily give themselves this one. It also doesn't work against a person with a similar ability, like attraction or charm smile. Repulsion also seems to grant some immunity to this, as it is an opposite form. Family, Coven & Relationships Roland is a member of the Calwin family and the Malus family, being the son of Kirk Malus and Lola Calwin. His relatives are: *Mother - Lola Calwin *Father - Kirk Malus *Sister - Louise Malus-Calwin *Twin brother - Mason Malus-Calwin *Future sister in law - Hope Firelock-Reddan *Grandmothers - Tracy Calwin, Gina Malus *Grandfathers - Jack Calwin, Eldridge Malus *Uncle - Lotan Calwin *First cousins - Klaus and Cassandra Calwin *Second cousin - Tracy Strauss He is also a member of the Firelock Coven, like his parents and siblings. The other members of this coven are: *Tannith and Tomas Reddan *Rajan, Pippa, Matthew, Charlotte, Chris, Aidan, Riley, Jensen, Hope, Nyasia, Lyla, Mackenzie, Gracie, Darcie, Cate, Alivia, Eboni, Becca, Sofia, Kyran, Keatley, Hunter and Raven Firelock-Reddan *Avril and Phillippe Capet *Jack, Summer, Autumn, Dean, Sam, Lowri, Danielle, Carina, Phoebe, Stella, Chase, Kyler, Caleb, Levi, Vyasah, Chris, Drew, Annie May, Stefan, Ashley and Laurie Capet *Tracy Calwin *Lola Calwin and Kirk Malus *Louise and Mason Malus-Calwin *Lewis Smith *Tracy Strauss *Lyle and Braedan Bennet Roland is in a relationship with fellow coven member Jensen Firelock-Reddan, and has been for about a year now. History Roland was born two days before his twin brother, Mason, due to complications in Lola's pregnancy and labour which prolonged the birth. Almost immediately, it became evident that Roland had inherited more of a type one vampire heritage than his brother, and that they were also opposites in other ways, such as their personalities and abilities. Roland almost immediately began using his own gift to deflect away attention, but found that some people, like his twin and Jensen Firelock-Reddan, possessed an immunity to it. He and Jensen Firelock-Reddan soon became close friends, and then became a couple when they were both physically 14. Etymology Roland is a Germanic name which means "famous country". His middle name, Alexander, is a Greek name meaning "defending men". This may refer to the battles he has taken part in, defending his coven and their right to rule, as well as their laws which in general protect both humanity and the vampiric world. While his maternal surname of Calwin is a French name meaning "bald" and has no relevance, the name Malus means "evil" in Latin, and refers to that family's reputation and previous evil deeds. Category:Characters